My Will
by Ardently Everlasting
Summary: Klaus receives a letter from Camille noting what she left for him in her will.


Story Name: My Will

Summary: Klaus receives a letter from Camille noting what she left for him in her will.

Disclaimer, words written italics are from the television show and all credit for those lines should be given to the writers of The Originals.

Klaus' POV

* * *

It has been five years since Camille died. Due to my family's drama and escapades, this was my first opportunity to truly mourn her death. To me, the heartache is still quite present and fresh, as five years to an immortal is really just a blink of an eye in the passage of time.

I had volunteered to clean out her apartment. I felt that as her friend and partner, it was my duty since she no longer had any family left of her own. The place was still in shambles, ruined from her colossal fight with my former foe, Lucian. Shaking my head, I banished that insolent pile of filth from my mind as I started cleaning in the kitchen; boxing away her dishes and glasses. During this monotonous task, I briefly allowed myself to wander.

 _"I've been around for a thousand years, I've endured as many horrors as I've committed. What could I possibly have to fear?_

 _"For one, you're afraid of what will happen when I'm gone."_

God, she was right. She was always right. Sighing, I placed the last plate from her cabinet into a cardboard box. Without her, I felt empty inside, unable to trust myself. Camille was my guardian and my conscious. She was my closest confidant. I trusted her.

 _"We talked about the artist wanting to control his demons. Do you think he ever did?"_

 _"Some demons will not be tamed."_

 _"We just do the best we can…and never give up."_

In that moment I wanted to admit to Camille that she was the only one able to dispel even my darkest demons. That I was afraid of my demons emerging once she passed. However, in her darkest hour, I could not be the one burdening her with my fears…not when she was fighting against death. Swallowing, I eradicated my petty selfishness.

Slowly, I moved from the kitchen into the living room. Haphazardly, I paged through one of her dusty psychology books. Cami always had a quick-witted tongue that was aided by facts no doubt from these very books. I guess I always admired her spirit and tenacity. What I would give for one of her snarky opinions now…

 _"'Hello Klaus.' 'Hello Camille.' Thank you so much for convincing my furious siblings to join my Machiavellian plan!' 'Yeah, that was good times. Oh, what did you say?' 'How is my neck? It's healed, thank you so much for asking.'"_

I couldn't help smiling to myself at that fond memory. Although I had seriously wounded Camille with a bite to her delicate neck, it was imperative that I appeared to care for no one so I could save my family and Hope from my evil Aunt Dahlia. Camille, like always, followed my instructions flawlessly and was probably the only reason why my siblings and I were able to defeat Dahlia.

Slowly, I moved towards the fireplace on the far side of the room. Resting above the hearth was the picture I painted for her long ago.

 _"Right now, people like me are out there getting killed by people like you – conveniently timed with the arrival of your 'old acquaintance!' And you just barge in here and start mouthing off orders? I get it, you're a vampire, it's a tortured existence, I'm sorry, but do you really have to be such an insensitive disappointment?"_

 _"Keep the gift. I painted it for you."_

Grasping the oil painting in my hands, I gently brushed the dust from its glossy finish, looking at the red cityscape and my interpretation of Camille standing outside of Rousseau's. I remember painting this picture. It was shortly after I first met her in Jackson Square. Both her beauty and her delightfully quick-witted charm made an impression. Somehow, she was able to see the real me, even through my false masquerades. Silently, I vowed to keep this picture as a memento and token of our time together.

Camille was always the brave one; I knew that from the moment I met her. While I often have to hide my heroism behind treachery, Camille was always transparent. Her bravery was a beacon for me even in her last moments.

 _"I'm getting tired."_

 _"Camille?"_

 _"It's funny…even though we're so different. I feel like I've always known you. Maybe it's because I've been in your mind, or maybe that's just how you know you love someone."_

 _"I do love you, you know."_

 _"I thought you were going to tell me that tomorrow… I really don't have another tomorrow… Do I?"_

Shaking my head, I attempted to vanquish that scene from my mind. Even though I attempted to give her our perfect day at a corner café, I knew, like everything, all good things must end.

Continuing my cleaning, I knew there was only one room left in this small apartment. Swiftly, I crossed the plane into Camille's empty bedroom. Resting on her pillow looked to be a small envelope. Walking closer, I clasped the weathered paper between my fingers. In small, curvy letters, I could see my name, Klaus, clearly spelled out. Instantly, I knew what this was. Elijah told me that Camille had left me something…I just didn't expect it to be a letter.

 _"Hey, will you do something for me? You'd think with current events I would've written a will, but… No time like the present. Will you write a few things down?"_

 _"Camille."_

 _"Look, I've made peace with dying, I just don't want to leave any loose ends, so… Besides, I was your stenographer. You owe me… To Davina, I leave everything in my closet…Just nothing too revealing. To Josh, my records. To Vincent, my books and all of Kieran's files. To Elijah, I have an old game of Trivial Pursuit under my bed. To Hayley, my dark objects. Will you make sure she gives them to Hope when she's old enough? Hope's a New Orleans witch, she should have them. And to you—"_

 _"Oh, enough! This is-is pointless! We're going to find a way to fix it."_

With trembling hands, I opened the envelope and pulled out a rough, crinkled sheet of paper.

My Dearest Klaus,

Elijah promised me that you would eventually receive this letter.

I wrote it after you tore out of the room after my request for you

to help me write my will. If you're looking for a career change

from The Immortal Hybrid, I don't recommend you ever become a

stenographer.

Humor aside, even though you attempted to ignore one of my

last wishes by storming off, I have left you an item in my will.

It is my personal journal, which you can find in the top drawer

of my nightstand. Inside that journal are my own personal

thoughts many that are about a mysterious hundred dollar

guy I grew to care for and love. Since I can no longer be there

to grant you comfort and solace, I pray that you find redemption

and peace within the bindings of this journal. Know that when you

write to me and fill these blank pages, I will be listening, just like

in our therapy sessions.

I know that the light still burns brightly inside of your soul and

that you have managed to quell your raging demons. Benevolence

radiates from you Klaus, because through you, I am enjoying my

immortality by witnessing the goodness that shines brightly from

your heart.

Please know that I will always love you.

Always and Forever,

Camille

Sighing, I gently folded her letter and placed it carefully in my jacket pocket before moving to her nightstand. Pulling open the dusty drawer, I was greeted by a small leather bound journal. Flipping through the pages, I knew that I would have to finish the tale of Camille O'Connor, my brave bartender.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story. I fell in love with these characters, so I hope this story did them justice. Please feel free to leave a review. :)


End file.
